


A Night Out

by Maraudererasmut



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alley Blow Jobs, Alley Sex, Gay Bar, Gay Sex, Gratuitous Smut, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, One Night Stands, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 13:15:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17940395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maraudererasmut/pseuds/Maraudererasmut
Summary: "Remus’ grip tightened around the glass he was holding, letting the cool bite of the icy drink sting his fingers. This was stupid. He knew it was stupid right from the beginning, but he was there anyway; sitting at the bar, alone, waiting for something to happen."





	A Night Out

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 55: Remus gets fucked by a partner unknown to him and the reader/viewer. Bonus points for public setting.  
> Remus/Unknown  
> E rating.
> 
>  
> 
> This one was SO much fun to write! As soon as I saw the prompt, I knew I HAD to take it! I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! 
> 
> For your viewing pleasure: Pure unadulterated smut!

Remus’ grip tightened around the glass he was holding, letting the cool bite of the icy drink sting his fingers. This was stupid. He knew it was stupid right from the beginning, but he was there anyway; sitting at the bar, alone, waiting for something to happen.

 

He hated bars. He always had. They were loud, crowded, and filled with flashing lights and inebriated idiots. Sirius had managed to drag him to a bar for the occasional night out, insisting that Remus would grow to love them. He hadn't. He still hated bars, a fact that was compounded by being alone. 

 

Remus traced circles in the condensation that had collected on the countertop beneath his drink. He avoided making eye contact with the other patrons, opting instead to keep to himself and wallow in his loneliness and misery. He closed his eyes tightly, bringing the cool drink to his lips, allowing the alcohol to burn its way down his throat, hoping that he could erase all doubt from his mind. He threw back the remainder of his glass and placed it on the bar with a satisfying thud. Part of him wished Sirius was there with him.

 

“Your drink looks empty. Why don't you let me buy you a new one?”

 

Remus glanced up at the man who just approached the bar and eyed him suspiciously. He was handsome, of course, but Remus didn't trust handsome men. 

 

The stranger had deep mocha skin that seemed to glow in the pulsing lights from the dance floor. Thick long hair was tied back in a messy bun, the same way Sirius would always tie his, and strands of the dark locks fell down to frame his chiseled face. He had deep brown eyes that pulled Remus in, despite his hesitation. The man flashed Lupin a smug little grin, making the werewolf's stomach drop uncomfortably. It was eerily similar to Sirius’ smirk.

 

Remus raised an eyebrow at the attractive stranger, sizing him up, before giving a casual shrug of his shoulders. There was no harm in letting the man buy him a single drink. A drink wasn't an obligation. 

 

Tall, Dark and Handsome flagged the bartender down with a wave, offering Remus a toothy smirk.

 

“Two more of whatever he's drinking.”

 

Remus rolled his eyes, unimpressed. Two more glasses of scotch were placed on the bar in front of them, and the stranger reached for his, grazing his fingers against the back of Remus’ hand. The werewolf was surprised at his body's reaction, the tingling sensation that spread up his arm, the way his stomach twisted in a tight knot. The other man gave Remus a side glance paired with a cocky smile, knowing exactly the kind of effect he had on people.

 

“So what's a bloke like you doing in a place like this?” 

 

Remus took a deep swig from his glass before answering. “Who me? I always come here. Can't you tell this is totally my kind of thing?” 

 

A smile tugged at the corners of his mouth as the man laughed at his sarcastic quip. It was a full-bodied laugh, and it reminded Remus of somebody else. 

 

“Clearly,” the stranger teased, sitting down on the stool next to Remus. He glanced down towards Remus’ waistband, trailing his gaze up along the werewolf's torso, before settling back again on his gentle hazel eyes. “Y'know, I find it hard to believe that a guy like you is single…”

 

Remus pursed his lips and narrowed his eyes. He wasn't overly fond of the way this man was trying to glean information. 

 

“I'm not,” he said curtly, staring down at the glass in his hands. Out of the corner of his eyes, Remus noticed the other man smile.

 

“And your boyfriend lets you go to gay bars alone on a Friday night?”

 

Remus didn't look up from his drink. He lifted the glass to his lips and took another sip, hoping that the effects of the alcohol would hit him a bit faster.

 

“No. He didn't  _ let _ me.”

 

The stranger remained silent, watching Remus carefully, waiting for the rest of his response. Remus finished his drink and set the glass down on the table, the ice clattering against the sides.

 

“He did something… unforgivable. And now I'm here.” He said it with finality, with no intention of elaborating. 

 

“Lucky me.”

 

Remus regarded the man beside him, inspecting him, trying to decide what to do next.

 

“Who said you're getting lucky?” 

 

Again, Remus heard that laugh. It was a bright laugh, ringing through the air. The laugh of a man who had no troubles in the world, no doubts weighing him down. Remus hated that laugh, almost as much as he loved it.

 

“Wanna dance?”

 

The werewolf rolled his eyes before responding.

 

“Not really, no.”

 

“C'mon,” the stranger pleaded, egging Remus on. He stood up and offered out his hand. “It's just a dance. No lifelong commitment, no strings. Just two blokes enjoying the music.”

 

Remus eyed the man's outstretched arm cautiously before turning to the bartender and nodding, indicating his desire for another drink. 

 

“I know your type. You say it's just one dance and next thing I know, I wake up next to some arsehole.”

 

The stranger gave a wicked little grin and cocked an eyebrow.

 

“And here I was, under the impression that you liked a good arsehole.”

 

The bartender placed a glass in front of Remus, who scooped it up and downed its contents in a single swig. He reached over to the almost full tumbler that his companion had abandoned and swiftly finished it off. Remus gave a careless shrug and got to his feet, pushing past the stranger and his open palm. 

 

“One dance,” Remus said over his shoulder as he headed to the jumble of bodies flopping around the dance floor. The stranger eagerly followed.

 

The center of the bar was crowded and there were people crushed together, moving in sync to music that Remus didn’t care for. Bodies were pressed against bodies, a smattering of heat and sweat and unspoken lust. Remus stood in the center of it all and felt the stranger’s hands wrap around his own hips, a pelvis pressed firmly against his rear. Lupin could feel the man’s erection through his skinny jeans, as the stranger ground his hips against Remus’ arse. 

 

“So,” the man rumbled into Remus’ ear, his voice dark and raspy. “I never caught your name.”

 

“No names,” the werewolf responded curtly, moving awkwardly back and forth to the music.

 

“Well then, what am I supposed to scream out when you’re  _ fucking _ me tonight?” Remus could almost hear the smirk in his voice.

 

“I’m sure you’ll figure something out,” he said passively, shrugging. He felt the man’s firm grip tighten on his hips, and leaned back into his well-built body. 

 

The music went on, ringing in Remus’ ears, pulsing through his veins. His head was starting to swim and his mind blurred as the alcohol hit him; the room spun wildly with every movement. All he could think about was the stranger pressed against him, hands running up and down his body, the overwhelming scents of sweat and beer. When one hand began to creep up Remus’ shirt, he didn’t push away, he didn’t even flinch. It felt good to be touched, to be desired. Remus closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, allowing himself to live in that moment and melt into the strangers arms. 

 

It wasn’t until the hands pulled away that Remus came to his senses. 

 

Remus’ eyes shot open, and he realized where he was: in a loud, crowded bar in the part of town he refused to visit, dancing with a complete stranger. He turned his body to face the other man and was about to say something before he felt his lips captured in a kiss.

 

It wasn’t like any of the kisses that Remus had experienced before. The man didn’t taste like cigarette smoke and his stubble wasn’t rough against Remus’ chin. Lupin felt a soft tongue graze against his own, warm and minty, before the mouth pulled back and the werewolf was staring into chocolatey eyes. 

 

“I never said you could do that…” Remus said sheepishly. Dancing with the stranger was one thing, but kissing him? He wasn’t sure if this was what he wanted to do. He was questioning his own judgement, debating whether or not he made the right choice by going to the bar that night. 

 

“I’m sorry. I couldn’t help myself…” The stranger smiled softly, almost lovingly. It was a look that Remus had longed to see all night: It was the same way that Sirius was always looking at him. The same adoring glow in his eyes, the same crooked smirk playing across his lips. Remus closed his eyes, thinking for a moment, trying to steady himself. The room continued to spin and flash, the sound banging against his eardrums, the pressure building up in his head. Why was he here? Why did he decide to do this?

 

When delicate fingers ran through Lupin’s hair, brushing lightly against his cheek, he relaxed and pressed his face into the stranger’s hand. He opened his eyes, staring at the man before him, before letting go of his inhibitions and pressing himself forward.

 

Their lips made contact. Remus opened his mouth, inviting the stranger in. The hand in his hair tightened its grip and Remus’ fingers spread across the stranger’s back. Their bodies pressed closer together and everything else melted away. Remus could feel the heat of the man’s skin, the heaving of his chest. He could feel the desperate clutching of hands, eager to explore his own body. He found himself grinding his hips, relishing in the friction, feeling the other man’s arousal pressed against his own. He forgot how much he needed this.

 

The two men broke apart and Remus stared at the man’s swollen lips, damp from their passionate display. He could still feel his tongue tingling and his stomach fluttering. He had almost forgotten the thrill of kissing someone for the first time, the excitement of two mouths entwined, exploring each other, discovering something new. Both men were panting, trying to keep their lust at bay, attempting to still their beating hearts.

 

“Let’s get out of here. Come back to my place.”

 

“No.” Remus shook his head, tearing his eyes away from that soft puppy-dog look. “I’m not going home with anyone who isn’t my boyfriend tonight.” 

 

“Oh…” The stranger pulled back, drawing his hands away from Remus’ body, taking the warmth with them.

 

“That doesn’t mean we can’t  _ fuck  _ out in the alley.” Remus gave his partner a salacious grin, his eyes betraying the mischief he was alluding to. 

 

“Oh!” A lewd smirk spread across the man’s dark face as he followed Remus through the crowded dance floor, out the back of the club. The cool night air assaulted their bodies, sending shivers down their spines, but it was a pleasant change from the stifling heat of the bar. 

 

“So, what di -”

 

The man never had an opportunity to finish his thought: Remus’ lips were already pressed against his, scarred hands running through long, dark locks, tugging on his bun, pulling his ponytail out. The man laughed softly into Remus’ mouth, drawing away slightly.

 

“Wait, shouldn’t we--”

 

“Do you wanna do this or not?” Remus’ voice was sharp, menacing. He wasn’t in the mood for games. He needed release.

 

The man held his hands up submissively and gave a playful shrug. 

 

“Okay, okay, shutting up!”

 

Remus was upon the stranger again, running his hands across the fit body, feeling his muscles beneath his shirt. One hand crept slowly past the man’s waistband to graze gently against his stiff cock, teasing the tip with almost imperceptible touches. The stranger moaned softly into Remus’ mouth, and the werewolf smirked against those tender lips as his hand pushed further down the man's pants. 

 

“Ah…” 

 

The stranger pulled away from Remus’ kiss, throwing his head back as Remus’ hand wrapped around his cock and gave a tentative tug. Remus took a few steps forward, forcing his partner’s back against the brick wall, grinding his own cock against the stranger’s leg. 

 

“Mmm, you like that?”

 

The man sighed in response, struggling to get words out. He grabbed at the back of Remus’ shirt, clutching the fabric tightly between his fingers, forcing his body hungrily forward in time with Remus’ strokes. The werewolf kept going, one hand firmly wrapped around the stranger’s prick, the other woven through his messy hair, their lips locked together in breathless passion. When he felt the stranger’s hand slip past his own waistband, Remus let out a covetous growl, nipping gently at the man’s lower lip.

 

“God, that feels so good…” The man groaned under his breath as Remus kissed his way down the stranger’s supple neck, trailing his tongue provocatively across dark skin. “Ahh…”

 

“On your knees,” Remus muttered into the man’s ear, his voice husky with desire, his warm breath tickling chocolatey skin, juxtaposed against the cool night air. The stranger immediately obeyed Remus’ order, dropping down into a kneeling position, hastily undoing his partner’s trousers. He pulled them down slightly, exposing the werewolf’s shaft to the chilly breeze. He pressed plump, moist lips against the tip, lapping at the head with a dexterous tongue. Remus let out a soft moan, leaning his hand against the wall for support. He ran his fingers through the stranger’s hair and pulled tightly when he felt his cock surrounded by the warmth of the man’s mouth. 

 

“Just like that,” Remus mumbled, rotating his hips, relishing in the skillful work of the man’s tongue and lips. It felt good. Really good. Better than he would have expected, considering the situation. “Yeah…”

 

The man worked Remus’ prick, one hand wrapped tightly around the base, the other playing gently with his balls. His head bobbed up and down, tossing strands of dark hair across his face, hiding deep chestnut eyes away from his partner’s view. Remus let out a desperate groan, causing the stranger to chuckle around his prick, sending tingling vibrations straight to his groin. The man pulled away, gently kissing the tip of Remus’ cock before smirking.

 

“God, you are  _ so _ hot…”

 

Remus’ eyes flashed with greediness, a vile snarl curling through his lips. He ran his tongue across his teeth, devouring the man before him with his gaze. The werewolf reached down and grabbed his partner’s collar, pulling him ruthlessly to his feet. Their bodies slammed together, writhing in pleasure, as lips met and tongues entwined. The stranger moaned into Remus’ mouth as he clawed at the back of his shirt. 

 

“Turn around,” Remus growled into the stranger’s ear, nipping sharply at the supple skin of his neck. Without hesitation, the man turned to face the wall, allowing Remus to adjust his hips. Remus swiftly undid the man’s pants, pulling them into a lifeless heap around his ankles, his quivering cock springing out, exposed to the chilly night air. Slender fingers ran along his thighs and bum, tracing every curve, every dip, every inch of its tantalizing shape. With one hand pressing on the stranger’s back, bending him forward and pushing him against the alley wall, Remus’ fingers carefully made their way closer and closer to the man’s entrance.

 

The werewolf muttered something under his breath as he worked his fingers into the stranger’s arse, but he couldn’t be heard over the man’s soft panting. The man pressed back, forcing Remus’ fingers deeper, grinding his hips, his entire body begging for more. Precum dripped from his neglected cock, bouncing up and down with every movement.

 

“ _ Please… _ ” The man muttered under his breath. Remus pretended not to hear. He wasn’t ready to satisfy the stranger yet. He wanted to watch the man squirm.

 

Tongue running across mocha skin, teeth scraping along tender flesh, one of Remus’ hands explored the man’s body, tight muscles, and tousled hair. Remus worked his fingers, making the stranger gasp in pleasure, desperately clutching at the brick wall for any kind of purchase or support.

 

“Please,” he begged again, his voice a whine in the otherwise silent alleyway. 

 

“Please, what?” Remus rumbled in his ear, biting down sharply on the man’s shoulder.

 

“Please…  ah….  _ fuck me _ . Please. Fuck me  _ hard… _ ”

 

The werewolf grinned. He liked what he was hearing. 

 

Remus pulled his fingers out from the stranger, muttered under his breath, and lined up his slicked cock against the man’s entrance. He rubbed the head around the puckered hole, relishing the heat pressed against the tip. He remembered what it felt like to be inside of somebody. He remembered the way Sirius would take him, muscles tightening around his shaft, the moans of pleasure from his partner. Remus shook the thought from his mind and directed his attention to the man in front of him; the arse in front of him. This was what he needed to focus on. 

 

Pressing forward, Remus’ cock slid easily between the man’s cheeks, pushing deeper, muscles contracting around it. Remus let out a sigh of relief as he felt the waves of pleasure he was so familiar with. It had been a while since he had felt that, and he was hungry for more. He pushed harder, forcing his cock all the way forward in one fluid motion. The man gasped. Whether it was in pain or pleasure, Remus wasn’t entirely sure. 

 

This was the first time Remus had been with anyone other than Sirius. There were no pet names, there was no tenderness. He didn’t ask his partner if he was okay, and he didn’t slow his pace and grind his hips, searching for the one spot to drive his lover crazy. This was rough. It was fast. It was hard. Remus wasn’t making love, he was fucking. And he was fucking hard.

 

His instincts took over, his mind going blank. Flesh slapped against flesh and moans intertwined with the air, floating away on the midnight breeze. Remus bucked his hips, thrusting forward, savouring the sensations. His grip tightened, his fingers digging into soft skin, his body running on pure adrenaline and animalistic ferocity. He could feel it building up inside, the pleasure creeping up his abdomen, the tightness in his chest. 

 

“Oh god, Moons,  _ yes _ !”

 

Remus couldn’t help himself from breaking a smile, distracting him from the task at hand.

 

“I’m sorry, what did you call me?” He purred, leaning into the stranger, pressing their bodies closer together. He wrapped his arms around the stranger’s chest, continuing his thrusting at a more languid pace. He could see the stranger’s composure falter, his cheeks flushing more than they already were.

 

“Nothing, I just…  _ ah _ !”

 

A snap of Remus’ hips and the man lost his ability to form coherent phrases.

 

“What did you call me?” Remus’ voice was getting darker as his grin spread wider. 

 

“Ah! I… ahhh... _ Fuuuuuuck… _ ” 

 

Remus increased his speed, thrusting harder and deeper, until all the stranger could do was gasp and writhe in pleasure.

 

He felt the stranger tighten around him, pulsing, twitching, as the man spurted creamy white liquid across the brick wall, a deep moan escaping his chest. With the squeezing around Remus’ cock, the heat and pressure from inside, the enthusiastic noises from the stranger, Remus came, each thrust bringing another wave of euphoria, filling the stranger up.

 

Both men were panting, sweaty and exhausted. Remus leaned forward and put his weight on the man in front of him, who supported himself with the wall. Leaning in, he nipped gently at the stranger’s earlobe, a small grin spreading across his face, the warmth returning to his smile.

 

“You slipped up.”

 

The stranger chuckled and pressed back against Remus, their bodies moving together, breathing in time, synchronising. 

 

“Sorry… my bad.”

 

“That’s right, it’s your bad. This was  _ your _ stupid idea anyway… Least you could do is keep up the pretense.”

 

The man turned around and looked Remus in the eyes, a coy expression spreading across his face. 

 

“I dunno, I think I was pretty good in there. You couldn’t tell it was me.”

 

“Oh, immediately. It was that stupid shit-eating grin.”

 

The man leaned closer to Remus, their lips almost brushing, as his hands ran lovingly up and down the werewolf’s sides.

 

“So…? Did you have fun?”

 

Remus felt his ears get hot and his face tingle, and he knew he must have been blushing. Between the alcohol he had earlier and the recent orgasm, he was lightheaded and dizzy, unable to focus on anything around him. He pulled away from his partner and muttered a quick cleaning spell before pulling up his trousers.

 

“I mean… It certainly  _ seemed _ like you were enjoying yourself...”

 

Remus looked down at his feet, realizing just how much the world around him was spinning. He looked back up at the stranger and stared into familiar blue-grey eyes, falling into their depths.

 

“It was weird.”

 

“It was new, Remus. We needed something new.”

 

“We didn’t need  _ anything _ . We were fine. This was weird. It was a stupid idea.”

 

The man looked solemnly down at his hands, twiddling his thumbs anxiously. He muttered his own cleaning spell under his breath and tugged his pants back up before grabbing a box of cigarettes from the pocket. He snapped his fingers and lit the end of one, taking a deep drag and relaxing from the fix. 

 

“Things were getting dull,” he said with a shrug, running a hand through his hair; a hand that was already shrinking and getting paler. “You’re not bored?”

 

Remus glared the man before him, who was steadily looking more and more like his boyfriend with every passing moment. He pursed his lips in dismay before turning his back to Sirius.

 

“No. I’m not bored. I thought what we had was fine. We’re supposed to be in love, remember?”

 

Remus could hear his partner groan behind him before he felt familiar hands wrapping themselves around his waist. Sirius leaned in and pressed a gentle kiss against Remus’ cheek and nuzzled affectionately against his neck.

 

“You know that’s not what I meant, Reme…”

 

“Then what did you mean?” Remus struggled to keep the hurt out of his tone, but Sirius knew him far better than that.

 

“Moons… You know me… You know I like doing crazy things and being... me! I can’t just sit still in a tiny flat and… and… and wait for the world to happen around me!”

 

Leaning into his boyfriend’s tight embrace, Remus let out a sigh. Sirius was right, Remus did know him. He knew his pup was far too restless to sit at home and wait around for him. He knew he needed to let him wander around off-leash on occasion. It was difficult for Remus, allowing things to change in his life. He was never really a big fan of change.

 

“Let’s just go home, Pads…” 

 

Remus could hear a petulant whine behind him and had to keep himself from smirking.

 

“By the way, Sirius… I’m not gonna be home for dinner next Friday. I’ll be… out.”

 

“...Out where?”

 

“Just out. You’ll have to find some way to entertain yourself.”

 

Sirius gave Remus a little squeeze before letting go and grabbing his hand, entwining their fingers together. The two men slowly started walking towards the empty street that connected to their alley. 

 

“You know, maybe I’ll go out, too. I’ve been thinking of trying that new bar down on Dundas.”

 

“Huh…” Remus shrugged, pretending to be aloof. “Maybe you’ll meet someone interesting there…”

**Author's Note:**

> ;) 
> 
> Oh, you know me, I'm all about that Wolfstar. I'd never hurt my boys!


End file.
